Robins Perfect Date
by Krazy4Robin
Summary: Beast Boy gives Robin the suprise of his life: A game show dedicated to him and going out with girls. Will Robin be able to survive these extreme dates? And who will win the prize of being Robin's girlfriend for a week?
1. The Freaky New Game Show

**-The Freaky New Game Show-**

Beast Boy pulled Robin into what looked like an old abandoned building. "What is your problem?" Snapped Robin getting irritated. Why was Beast Boy bringing him here? It was just a stupid old pile of crap; there was no reason to be here. Robin tried to walk away but Beast Boy pushed him forward.

"Come on dude," Said Beast Boy with a huge smile on his green face. "You're going to love this!" He pushed Robin through the door and laughed when he tripped.

"Why the hell are we here?" Demanded Robin, getting off the floor. "Slade lead? You want me to watch you eat tofu? Starfire's worm thing ran away? Or are you playing a prank on me?" He glared.

"No prank," Said Beast Boy, waving his hands in front of him as if saying, 'Of course not.' He began to push Robin forward again. "Actually none of the above! It's a surprise." He moved his eyebrows tauntingly.

Robin took a step back. "I'd rather go home, you see Cyborg wanted some help with his car-"

"Don't be scared," He kicked Robin into a dark room and shut the door behind them. "Just trust me Robin." He clicked on the light and Robin couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He looked at the huge room around him. There was a huge flashing neon sign with the words **ROBIN'S PERFECT DATE** on it, a bunch of chairs each with a girl on it, and the biggest TV screen Robin had seen in his life. But the thing that surprised him the most was the audience of people behind him.

"What-the-hell?" Robin choked out, trying to catch his breath from the instant shock.

Beast Boy tore off his normal crime fighting outfit and under it was a tux. He picked up a microphone and looked strait at the crowd. "Welcome to-" A drum roll came on in the background. "Robin's Perfect Date!"

Robin felt vomit rise in his throat. "I-I-Me-Why-Beast-I thought-God-I-just-" He grabbed onto Beast Boy's shoulder to steady himself. "This is my surprise!" He shouted as the panic eased away.

Beast Boy smiled. "Yep!" He said cheerfully. "A game show all about you and girls. What more could you ask for?" He gestured towards the girls. "I mean look at them! I would die to have this kind of treatment!"

Robin looked the girls over. Starfire, Raven, Terra, Jinx, and Kitten he recognized right off, there were a few that he didn't recognize though. _Wait a minute_, He thought and looked back at the girls. "KITTEN!"

"Hey Robbie-poo!" Kitten said with a smirk. She waved at him. "Ready to date me? We're going to have SUCH a good time!" She let out a giggle.

"Why her!" Robin yelled at Beast Boy.

"I just picked out random girls," He shrugged like it was no big deal. "You'll be fine."

He faced the crowd again. "Now that Robin is over his reaction, I'll get down to the rules of the game." He cleared his throat. "Robin gets to date each of these lovely ladies. Each girl gets to pick where they go, how long it lasts, what they do, exedra…Then you-the audience-gets to rate on how well the date goes, whoever gets the highest rating gets to be Robin's girlfriend for a week. Sound good?"

The audience screamed and clapped in happiness. Some of the fan girls in the crowd screamed, "WE LOVE YOU ROBIN!" Cyborg who was the only titan in the crowd yelled, "Go Robin! Show these girls how it's done!"

Robin felt himself blush and looked down at his feet.

"Now…who gets to go first, I'm sure that's what you people are asking. Well, it's simple. We have you guys vote!"

"Please say you're kidding…" Mumbled Robin, praying they wouldn't choose Kitten.

"Nope!" Beast Boy looked so happy Robin thought he might start dancing. "Alright guys, choose well!" Some phony music came on in the background as the people voted. "The votes have been casted! And our lucky winner is…" Another drum roll came on as Beast Boy gestured at the TV screen. KITTEN flashed on the screen. "Kitten!"

"Oh yes!" Shouted Kitten. "Robbie-poo we'll finally have a second date!" She got off her chair and threw him into a tight hug.

"Oh God, please let me survive this…"

**(I really want to write something dark right now but I got this instead…Oh well. It's weird just like most of the stuff I've been writing lately, which is really creeping me out. I hope I can get something morbid out again but for now, try to deal with my krazyness. Hope this is ok. And yeah, I know I have WAY to many stories to update…I'll get around to all of them, I swear. Please review…)**


	2. The Date With Kitten

**-The Date With Kitten-**

Starfire gave Beast Boy a weird look. "So let me get this strait…" She said in confusion. "Kitten gets to take Robin out on a date and he has no say in it?" She cocked her head to the side.

Kitten smirked. "Yeah Starfire, Robbie-poo is coming with me tonight whether he likes it or not!" She stuck her tongue out, making Starfire glare. Kitten turned her attention back to Robin. "But don't worry; you're going to love it."

Robin wasn't so sure.

"Okay Kitten," Said Beast Boy trying to Kitten's attention on him, seeing Robin's discomfort. "You get to choose where you guys get to go and what you do. Now name what you want to do with Robin."

A smile of pure delight crept across Kitten's lips. "This is going to be SO much fun!" She let out a small giggle. "I want to have Robin for a whole day and we can go to the dance that's taking place downtown and then he can come see my new apartment!" She nudged Robin and winked.

Robin looked about ready to pass out. "I am not having-" He tried to shout.

Beast Boy covered Robin's mouth, sending a huge smile at the audience. "Let's try to keep this PG13 for our small viewers at home," He whispered with a glare. "Do you know how hard it is for me to keep a job? I can't loose this one!"

"Viewers at home?" Robin said in shock. "What the hell do you mean, 'viewers at home'? And you get paid for humiliating me!"

Beast Boy gave Robin an annoyed glance. "It's live and I need the money." He looked back at Kitten. "You know when I said you could choose how long it lasted?" He itched at the back of his neck. "Well…there's a limit on that. The longest time you can have with him is six hours…"

"I have to spend six hours with this bi-" Robin said but again was cut off by Beast Boy's hand.

"No insulting the ladies…" He said quietly.

Robin clenched his fists, trying to resist the temptation to rip Beast Boy's head off.

"Awwwww," Whined Kitten. "I wanted more time! Oh well." She let out a sigh. "We'll have fun anyway."

"Alright guys," Said Beast Boy pulling out a remote. "It's time to start this date!" He pressed a blue button on the remote and a huge door opened to outside. "And remember Robin," Beast Boy grabbed Robin's shoulder and whispered, "You're being watched so don't try to get away."

"Watched? How am I being watched?"

"Simple. There's a small hidden camera somewhere on your body, don't bother looking, you won't find it." He shoved Robin and Kitten out the door. "Have fun!" He winked at Robin and the door shut.

"Come on, let's go to my apartment!" Said Kitten in absolute happiness.

"But you told Beast Boy-" Started Robin, getting panicked.

"He doesn't need to know what we do," She said as she grabbed Robin's hand. "This is OUR date, not his." She began to walk down the street, keeping Robin's hand tightly in her grip. "This is SO awesome! You know, you'll be my first."

"Your first what?" Shouted Robin already knowing what she meant.

Kitten let out a giggle. "Oh Robbie-poo! You are too cute!"

They ran across a few more blocks, Robin getting sicker by the second. _This can't be happening! This can NOT be happening! _He thought over and over. _Beast Boy would never make me do…that with Kitten. Never._

"Here's my apartment," Announced Kitten almost jumping up and down. She pulled him inside. "Like it?" She asked, hope in her eyes.

"It's nice…" Said Robin.

Actually the place would have been nice. It looked expensive, clean, and new but the problem was…every single thing was pink. The couch, the walls, the carpet, the table…It was all pink.

"I just knew you would love it!" Kitten said, not picking up on the sarcasm in his voice. She let out a bunch of very loud giggles and pulled Robin onto the couch. "Oh Robin! I would love to sit with you!" She smiled and through herself on top of him. "Actually I'd love to do a little bit more," She purred in his ear. Before Robin could stop it, Kittens lips were locked with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, making him unable to get away. "I know, I know. You're enjoying yourself SO much that you're ready to do what I've wanted to do the entire time."

"Really Kitten," Said Robin, gasping for air after her violent kiss. "You're a nice girl…wait…Actually you aren't, but I'm sure some other guy-Well…I just am not ready for something like this." He smiled weakly. "Or anything else with you for that matter."

Kitten sent him a glare of pure evil. "Robbie-poo, I don't care what you want!" She screamed like a five year old. "It's what I want! And Daddy says I should get whatever I want! So I'm getting this done with, whether you like it or not!"

Robin jumped up from the couch and ran to the door. "Damn it!" He shouted in horror. "It's locked!" He pulled harder and harder on the doorknob, wanting it to give him a way to escape. "Beast Boy! I know you're watching! Help me!"

"Oh Robbie-poo!" Called Kitten, suddenly sounding innocent.

Robin turned around to see that Kitten was wearing an extremely reveling nightgown. "No one can resist my body, not even you." She gave a calm smile, she was sure she had him.

Robin's eyes got huge and he turned back to the door, furiously pounding on it. "HELP ME!" He screamed as loud as he could.

"You jerk!" She yelled, going back to her five year old temper tantrum. "I loved you and this is what I get!" She began to throw random things from around the apartment at Robin. "I hate people like you, people who can't see that I'm the greatest most beautiful girl in the world!" Then the tears began to pour.

Honestly, Robin didn't feel the least bit sorry for the girl; he just wanted to get out of this alive.

"We're going to have some fun if it's the last thing you do!" She jumped on Robin and began to make out with him. "I won't let you get away this time, Robbie-poo." She spat the words in venom and she smiled evilly.

Suddenly, the door flew down and there stood Beast Boy with security guards. "Kitten," He said. "You have been disqualified."

"NO!" She screamed. "I will NOT leave my Robbie-poo!" She held onto Robin tightly, nearly suffocating him.

Beast Boy snapped his fingers and the guards pulled Kitten away.

"Why weren't you here sooner?" Snapped Robin. He couldn't believe that Beast Boy had left him with this psycho bitch.

"I was enjoying the show." He shrugged. "Reality TV…I love it."

Robin lunged at Beast Boy but the security guards pulled him back.

"Don't worry Robbie-poo," Said Beast Boy with a smile. "I'll help you find the perfect date. In the end you'll have no idea how to repay me." He winked. "Now let's get back to the show, time to see who the next lucky lady is."

They walked back to the show, Robin now hating Beast Boy. There was no way he could find him 'the perfect date', it wasn't possible. Another part of his mind told him to have a little faith in Beast Boy, but Robin ignored it.

"And we're back, ladies and gentleman," Said Beast Boy. "That was certaintly an interesting date…"

The fan girls in the crowd began to scream, "Kitten MUST die!"

"Calm down," Said Beast Boy, making a gesture with his hands. He looked at all the ladies that could be dating Robin next. "Let's not have a repeat of this event, okay?"

They all nodded.

"Well audience, you know the drill. Vote and we'll send Robin off to his next date." The phony music came on and Beast Boy tapped his foot to it with a wide grin on his face. "And Robin's next date is…" He looked at the screen and it flashed TERRA.

**(I just seem to get weirder and weirder…I know, I know. I took forever to write this but work with me. I wanted it to come up with a good idea for their date. I'm glad I got so many reviews, you guys are awesome. Hope you liked this chapter, (I thought it was a little rushed…) I'll get working on the next. Just be patient.)**


	3. A Dangerous Date with Terra

**-A Dangerous Date with Terra-**

Beast Boy's jaw dropped. "No, no, no!" He ran over to Terra and began to shake her by the shoulders. "When I asked you to help me put this thing together, why the hell did you put yourself in the competition?" He shouted.

"Bea-st-Boy-stop-sh-shak-ing-m-me!" Terra screamed. Beast Boy quickly let her go and Terra glared at him. "You said _every _girl Titan should be put in the competition along with a few other people that were on that list you gave me. Last time I checked, I was a girl Titan." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't blame me."

Beast Boy let out an aggravated sigh but faced the audience with a huge smile. "Looks like Terra's the next lucky lady," He said, laughing nervously. Beast Boy grabbed Robin by the arm and pulled him close. "Don't try anything," He threatened in a whisper. "Or you're going to regret even being in this show…"

"I didn't ask to be in this frickin' show!" Yelled Robin.

Beast Boy covered his mouth and tightened his grip on Robin's arm. "Stop being a poor sport," He said. "We all know how much you love this."

"Oh yeah," Said Robin sarcastically. "I love having you scare the hell out of me, being on _live _TV, having fangirls screaming my name, and having an insane, obsessed girl that I hate try to have sex with me…It's a dream come true." He rolled his eyes. _Just make this damn thing end…_He thought.

Terra hopped off her seat and walked over to Robin. "So, you ready?"

Robin sighed and nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be." He put his hand in hers and Beast Boy looked like he was going to stab someone. Robin couldn't help but smirk. _This is payback Beast Boy. _

"Well you two kids get out of here and get this done with," Said Beast Boy trying his hardest to keep calm. "And Terra?" He gave a small smile. "If you get sick of being with him, you can come back anytime." He hit a button on the remote and the door opened. "No more Kitten incidents!" He yelled after them as they walked off. "I'll make sure of it…"

Terra and Robin walked down Main Street, both looking really nervous. _I'd rather be on a date with Beast Boy, _Terra thought sadly. She looked up at Robin. "I doubt you want to be on this date either but let's try to make the best of it." Terra looked around, trying to figure out something to do. "Hey!" She shouted as she spotted a couple rollerblading. "Let's do that!"

"You're kidding me, right?" Asked Robin, giving her a weird look.

"No way," She said with a small laugh. "It looks like fun." She grabbed his hand and pulled him into a store nearby. "Grab some skates and let's get going. The day is young." She walked over to where they were selling girls skates and began to dig through the different choices.

Robin walked over to where they were selling guys skates and reluctantly began to look through them. "She sure is full of energy…" He said to himself.

"That's Terra for you."

Robin spun around so fast that a bunch of skates from the top shelf fell over and buried him. "Beast Boy, what are you doing here?" He asked angrily.

"Just checking up on you two love birds," Said Beast Boy with a wink.

"It would have been nice if you did that with Kitten…" Mumbled Robin.

"So, my girl a little too hard to keep up with, Robin?" He laughed. "It's funny, you have all these fangirls, yet you can't date to save your life." He pulled out a pair of red and black skates from the pile that Robin was buried in. "These look like they'll work on you. Now hurry up and get going." He tugged Robin out of the pile and pushed him around the corner.

"Hey Robin," Said Terra happily. "Aren't these awesome?" She held up a pair of black and gold skates. "Cool, looks like you found some too. Let's get these paid for and get the hell out of here."

Robin nodded and handed her his skates.

Terra walked up to the cash register and handed the clerk the pairs of skates.

"That'll be 99.65," Said the clerk.

Terra handed him her credit card. "God, everything here is so expensive," She said, not caring that the sales boy was right in front of her.

"Our prices are the best in town, I assure you," Said the clerk, beginning to get annoyed.

"Are you kidding me?" Said Terra, getting up in his face. "At the other sports store I could get both of these for sixty dollars! It wouldn't hurt to lower your prices just a little. Otherwise everyone is going to go poor from shopping here."

"Maybe you should go there to buy your things then Miss," Said the clerk, throwing the skates in a bag. "We don't need your rudeness here."

"Fine, I think I will!" Terra quickly snatched her credit card and bag from the clerk and stormed out the door.

"Uh, I'm sorry for her behavior-" Started Robin but Terra came back in and pulled him out with her.

"You never apologize for making a suggestion," Said Terra, once they were outside. "Their prices are way too high and they know it." She sat down on a bench and began to take her shoes off. "These better be pretty nice skates."

"Um, yeah…" Robin sat down next to her and took his shoes off.

Terra snapped her skates shut and stood up. "Awesome," She said with a smile. She did a spin and giggled. "These might have been worth the money after all." She looked at Robin and put her hands on her hips. "Hurry up already."

Robin glared at Terra and snapped his skates shut. "Happy?" He stood up and fell flat on his butt.  
Terra busted out laughing. "My God," She said while trying to catch her breathe. "Haven't you ever been skating before?" She reached her hand out and pulled him back onto his feet.

"Can't say I have," Said Robin feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry," She said, doing another spin. "I'll teach you. It's easy." She held onto his hand. "Just don't let go, incase if you want to fall again."

They went all around the city and Terra hadn't taken one brake yet. _Doesn't she ever get tired? _Thought Robin. _My legs are killing me… _"Terra?" Asked Robin, panting.

"Hmmm?" Said Terra.

"Can we take a-" Started Robin.

"We're finally here," Said Terra, finally stopping.

"Finally where?" Asked Robin but his question was soon answered when he looked forward. "Oh shit…"

They were on the most high and steep hill in the city. There were people walking across and cars going by. Robin knew he would never be able to go down this hill without either, A. Killing Someone, B. Denting someone's car, C. Braking a bone, or D. All of the above.

"Looks like fun, huh?" Said Terra, seeming very proud of herself.

"Not exactly the word I was thinking…" Said Robin still staring at the long way down. "I don't have to do this alone, do I?"

"Well," Said Terra while biting her lip. "I was hoping you would…Robin, don't look so pathetic. I won't make you if you don't think you can handle it yet. Not everyone is ready for this kind of stuff right away." She gave a weak smile. _Even if you are the so called Boy Wonder…_She thought bitterly.

"Thank God," Said Robin, gripping even harder on her hand.

"Robin!" Terra screamed. "You're going to break my wrist!"

Robin quickly loosened his group and gave a nervous laugh.

"Okay, we'll go down on the count of three," Warned Terra. "One…Two…"

_Please God, if I live through this, don't make me ever go on a date with her again…_

"Three!"

Before Robin knew what was happening they were shooting down the hill at top speed. Terra was letting out a scream of pure delight, she acted as though this was the best thing in the world. Robin was actually enjoying it too.

"I'm going to try out an idea," Said Terra as they reached the bottom. One of her hands began to glow and the turned the pavement into a ramp. "You'll love this." She let go of Robin's hand.

All the enjoyment Robin was having immediately vanished as he flew over the ramp and crashed into a nearby car.

Terra made a perfect landing. "Oh my God!" She screamed. "That was the best! I should do this more often." She turned around expecting to see Robin but saw no one. "Robin?"

"Over here…" Said a muffled voice.

Terra ran over to the car and saw that Robin had fell into the bush right by it. "I will never do that again," Said Robin giving her a glare.

"Did you break something?" Asked Terra with a frown.

"I don't think so, which is shocking," Said Robin as he slowly tried to get up. "God, I'm sore now though…"

"I'm so sorry," Said Terra. "I never meant for you to get hurt. How come you couldn't make the landing?"

"Because a certain green boy decided to followed us!" Shouted Robin, making sure Beast Boy could hear. "Then he had to jump out and scare me! I'm going to kill you Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy came out from behind another car. "Hey Terra," He said, ignoring Robin. "Did you have a good time?"

"I am never dating him again," Said Terra. "He just doesn't know how to have fun." She gave Beast Boy a quick kiss on the cheek. "Let's head back to the show."

Beast Boy looked at Robin. "Well, you can't say it wasn't exciting," He offered weakly.

"You're lucky that I can't move…" Said Robin.

Beast Boy gave a small grin. "Raven will fix that when we get back," He said. "We want our star to be able to perform."

When they got back to the show the fangirls were screaming. "Terra is too mean to our Robin!" Robin couldn't help but smile at that.

"Calm down," Said Beast Boy. "He's fine. Raven healed him so nothing bad is going to happen to _your _Robin." Beast Boy shook his head in pity for Robin. _I really have given him the ultimate heaven/hell scenario, _He thought. "Anyway, another date must be picked. Choose wisely."

The lame music came on and Beast Boy began to dance.

"And our audience has chosen…" Said Beast Boy, looking at the huge screen.

It flashed STARFIRE.

**(Again, I took till the end of forever. I'm horrible at updating this fic, sorry. I want to thank you guys again for the great reviews, I love having that many to look at it. So we're on to Starfire next, this should be a fun one to write. This one and the one with Raven are the one's that I'm looking forward to writing the most. And remember, in the end you guys will be the one's to choose his perfect date. This isn't up to me. Just thought I'd remind you. Anyway, I'll try to get around to writing that soon but it may take awhile. Thanks for your patience.) **


End file.
